


La nostra luce

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hurt!Seiji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: Seiji si sta riprendendo dopo un intervento, ma sia il suo corpo che la sua mente risentono del momento di grande vulnerabilità che sta attraversando.
Relationships: Date Seiji | Sage Date/Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La nostra luce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **(Don't) Tag Me Challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
>   
> PROMPT: Personaggio A ha subito un intervento ed è in convalescenza. La notte dopo le sue dimissioni, ha dolori e febbre alta. Personaggio B è con lui.

Touma non era stato in grado di prendere sonno. Durante le prime ore della notte si era assopito un paio di volte, un estemporaneo ovattarsi della mente e dei sensi che per due giorni non avevano trovato riposo, non mentre Seiji era chiuso in una stanza d’ospedale.

L’avevano riportato casa non appena possibile, ignorando il consiglio di almeno un giorno di osservazione in più; l’avevano fatto per placare il tormento di tutti e cinque: quello di Seiji che odiava gli ospedali con tutto se stesso, e il loro che, non avendo con lui legami di parentela, non avevano ricevuto il consenso perché uno di loro potesse restargli accanto. Nessuno era potuto restare con lui la notte seguente all’operazione, nonostante smaltire l’anestesia si fosse rivelato particolarmente duro e gli avesse provocato ore di nausea continua, e sebbene il dolore lo tormentasse.

Dopo la prima dose, Seiji aveva rifiutato di farsi somministrare altra morfina. Voleva restare aggrappato alla sua lucidità, sopportare di perdere il controllo per lui era peggiore di qualsiasi dolore fisico.

Il giorno successivo lo avevano trovato molto pallido e con ombre scure sotto gli occhi, ma Seiji aveva insistito sia con loro che con i dottori sul fatto di sentirsi molto meglio e di essere pronto per andare a casa. Avevano dedicato ogni minuto della giornata a farlo stare il più comodo possibile e a sopperire a qualsiasi suo bisogno ancor prima che potesse esprimerlo – soprattutto perché coscienti che probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto – tanto che, una volta giunta la sera, Seiji aveva dovuto imporsi per assicurare loro che potessero andare a dormire e che non avesse bisogno di nessuno che lo controllasse durante la notte.

L’unico motivo per cui Ryo, Shin e Shu lo avevano ascoltato era la certezza che Touma non lo avrebbe fatto, l’arciere era più che sicuro di questo. E in quel momento, ringraziò il proprio istinto per averlo tenuto sveglio, perché con lo scorrere delle ore notturne, Seiji era sembrato crollare, come se il suo corpo avesse fatto appello a ogni briciolo di forza per contenere il dolore e il malessere abbastanza a lungo da tornare a casa e tranquillizzare tutti intorno a lui, e ora non fosse più in grado di reggere.

Il braccio ingessato poggiava su un cuscino posizionato contro il fianco del ragazzo, ma a ogni movimento, anche il più impercettibile, un sussulto e un lamento sottile gli sfuggivano senza che potesse impedirlo. Eppure non si svegliava, e Touma si rese conto del perché quando si decise ad accendere l’abat-jour che non aveva toccato nel timore di svegliare il compagno, e poté vedere le gote accese sull’incarnato pallido come avorio. Gli toccò la fronte solo per trovare la conferma che scottasse terribilmente. Varcata la soglia del luogo in cui si sentiva al sicuro, ogni resistenza del suo organismo era caduta ora dopo ora.

Touma imprecò tra i denti e si alzò, senza ancora sapere per fare cosa, se per cercare delle medicine o prendere dell’acqua con cui rinfrescarlo o andare a chiamare Shin e lasciare che fosse lui a gestire la situazione meglio di come avrebbe fatto lui.

«Tou…»

Il ragazzo si bloccò quando udì quel sussurro flebile, e tornò in un secondo accanto a Seiji, accarezzandogli il viso e scostando bionde ciocche sudate dalla sua fronte madida.

«Sono qui, Seiji. Va tutto bene,» gli mormorò in tono rassicurante. Gli occhi del guerriero della Luce erano ridotti a due fessure lucide, ma Touma riusciva a vedere tutta l’angoscia che contenevano. «Cerca di non muoverti, il dolore sarà più sopportabile se resti fermo. Ti faremo scendere questa febbre e vedrai che ti sentirai meglio.»

«Se non…» farfugliò Seiji.

«Cosa?»

«Se non dovessi riuscire più… a usare la spada come prima… Se non riuscissi più a esservi utile… cosa farò?»

Era questo ad angosciare Seiji? Certo, come aveva potuto pensare che fosse il dolore fisico… Il tormento di Seiji non era per le proprie sofferenze, non lo era mai stato; era sentirsi un essere inutile se non fosse stato in grado di compiere il suo destino. E di aiutare e proteggere loro.

Touma s’immobilizzò e poi si morse il labbro inferiore. In quel momento sì che ci sarebbe voluto Shin, lui avrebbe trovato le parole migliori per tranquillizzare Seiji. Anche Ryo avrebbe saputo trovarle. Avrebbero parlato con il cuore, e la sola cosa che Touma poteva fare era parlare con il suo.

Si abbassò su Seiji, arrivando con il viso vicinissimo al suo, accarezzandogli la fronte e le guance.

«Io… sono sicuro che ci riuscirai. Hai più tenacia di chiunque altro al mondo. Ma anche se non dovesse essere così, se pensi che sia la tua spada la cosa più importante per noi, ti sbagli di grosso, Seiji. Tu sei la nostra luce, e questo non potrà mai cambiare, perché quella luce non proviene da Korin.» Posò una mano sul suo petto, scosso da respiri irregolari. «Viene da qui. E non si spegnerà mai.» Si chinò fino a sfiorare le sue labbra aride con un bacio. «È questa la sola cosa che conta e che non possiamo perdere,» sussurrò.

Seiji non disse nulla, ma il suo respiro sembrò calmarsi leggermente. Touma ebbe l’impressione di vedere un angolo della sua bocca sollevarsi appena, prima che chiudesse nuovamente gli occhi e la nebbia della febbre tornasse a reclamarlo.


End file.
